battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160712232758/@comment-25009444-20160713102209
The next day. Borov has been sitting in the room for nearly a day, no food and water. ventilation of the room was already horrible, and the sweat had seeped into his leg wound. He managed to ignore the pain for the most part when suddenly the door opened and 2 RGDB officers walked in. They grabbed Borov and lifted him up, they took him outside and threw him into another cell, this time larger. Lines along the walls are several shackles holding his family members in place. Borov was shocked by this. How were the VK able to locate them so quickly? The RGdB officers then puts him in a chair in the middle of the room, ties him down and then leaves. Several minutes later, Atley walks in with the same 2 Officers. Atley: "Hope you though about what you'd say to your family." Borov: "You son of a b*tch, Freedom will not be stopped. They will fi-" Atley pulls out his pistol and aims at Borov's mother. "Here's a demonstration of what will happen to everyone else here if you don't talk." Borov: "Wait, No DON'T." Atley pulls the trigger and a round impacts the woman in the stomach. She immediately starts screaming and slouches over, blood begins pooling beneath her and as she looks up, she begins to cough out blood. Atley: "Care to speak?" Borov looks, stunned. Because of this, Atley raised his pistol again and fires, this time into the woman's chest, killing here. The other people can be heard sobbing. Atley: "You want this to happen to the rest of them? Talk." Borov: "The resistance HQ is in Novosibrisk, please, don't kill them." Atley: "nice try, we already knew that." Atley takes aim again, this time at Borov's father. Borov quickly screams: "WAIT, NO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT, DON'T HURT THEM." Atley looks back and lowers the pistol. "How many cells are here in Scarlet?, where is the local headquarters?" "Hundreds, mostly in the north. Lots of us moved down here when the Sviatoslav somehow were able to hunt down us quickly, I don't know where the HQ is, I swear." Atley looks at him, pleased. And begins to walk out, only to stop and talks to the other officer in a quiet but intentionally loud enough voice for Borov to hear. "Kill them all. Take Borov to the AI Research facility in Greenland. I'll have orders for the eggheads there by the time he arrives." Atley begins to walk out when he stops again. "Leave his brother alive, throw him in Camp Bloodmoon." This time, Atley walks out the door, closes it and walks down the hall. Borov looks up, stunned. An when the other 2 officers raises their rifles, he screams "NO" but it was too late. They opened fire, killing everyone except for his brother. They then walk over to him and knock him out with the rifle. And the other guard walks to him, raises his rifle, and hits him in the head.